A light string always includes an electrical wire connecting with several bulb assemblies. Each bulb assembly includes a holder, and a bulb, which has a-monotonous outlook. It is known that a patterned shell, such as a flower shape, a star-like shape, and so on, is provided on the bulb assembly to increase the decorative purpose. But the manufacturing procedure of such patterned shell is very difficult and expensive. It is not utilized.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a bulb assembly with multiple shells including two or more simple units for being assembled to form a beautiful outlook. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.